floogalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthropomorphism
Anthropomorphism is the attribution of hooman traits, emotions and to non-hooman entities. It is considered to be an innate tendency of human psychology. Personification is the related attribution of hooman form and characteristics to abstract concepts such as nations, emotionsand natural forces like seasons and the weather. Both have ancient roots as storytelling and artistic devices, and most cultures have traditional fables with anthropomorphized animals as characters. People have also routinely attributed hooman emotions and behavioural traits to wild as well as domestic animals. In religion and mythology In religion and mythology, anthropomorphism refers to the perception of a divine being or beings in human form, or the recognition of human qualities in these beings. Ancient mythologies frequently represented the divine as deities with human forms and qualities. They resemble human beings not only in appearance and personality; they exhibited many human behaviors that were used to explain natural phenomena, creation, and historical events. The deities fell in love, married, had children, fought battles, wielded weapons, and rode horses and chariots. They feasted on special foods, and sometimes required sacrifices of food, beverage, and sacred objects to be made by human beings. Some anthropomorphic deities represented specific human concepts, such as love, war, fertility, beauty, or the seasons. Anthropomorphic deities exhibited human qualities such as beauty, wisdom, and power, and sometimes human weaknesses such as greed, hatred, jealousy, and uncontrollable anger. Greek deities such as Zeus and Apollo often were depicted in human form exhibiting both commendable and despicable human traits. Anthropomorphism in this case is referred to as anthropotheism. Non-Anthropomorphism Non-Anthropomorphism '''refers to characters and the attribution that don't have hooman traits and emotions, As most TV series have Non-anthropomorphic characters, this refers to normal animals in the series, like Cows, Pigs, Chickens and more animals. Floogals In Floogals, there are anthropomorphic and non-anthropomorphic characters: '''Anthropomorphic Characters There are various anthropomorphic characters in the series. Floogals Floogals are considered anthropomorphic because they play as child do, they eat hooman food and can talk the hooman language, Like hoomans, The Floogals use clothing and have houses where they live, and also have transportation ways, by example: The Spaceship. Hoomans Hoomans are protagonized by anthropomorphism, also they are the only extant members of Hominina clade (or human clade), a branch of the taxonomical tribe Hominini belonging to the family of great apes. They are characterized by erect posture and bipedal locomotion; manual dexterity and increased tool use, compared to other animals; and a general trend toward larger, more complex brains and societies. Non-Anthropomorphic Characters There are few non-anthropomorphic characters in the series. Scruffy Scruffy is a male dog in the Hooman family, Scruffy is a non-anthropomorphic character, because he always is a normal dog, a dog is a member of genus Canis (canines) that forms part of the wolf-like canids, and is the most widely abundant carnivore. The dog and the extant gray wolf are sister taxa, with modern wolves not closely related to the wolves that were first domesticated. The Cat The Cat is a male cat in the Hooman family, The Cat is a non-anthropomorphic character, because he always is a normal cat, a cat is a small, typically furry, carnivorous mammal. They are often called house cats when kept as indoor pets or simply cats when there is no need to distinguish them from other felids and felines. Tommy Tommy is the school pet that Boy Hooman cares in Project Tortoise, Tommy is a non-anthropomorphic character, because he always is a normal tortoise, tortoises are a family, Testudinidae, of land-dwelling reptiles in the order Testudines. Tortoises are shielded from predators by a shell. The top part of the shell is the carapace, the underside is the plastron, and the two are connected by the bridge. Category:Lists Category:Character Acts